Cláustro
by MariSeverus
Summary: Todo ser con sentimientos, puede amar. Incluso Bellatrix Lestrange. El amor más maldito, más putrefacto, es el que ella profesaba. Nunca fue correspondido con el fervor que ella imprimía, pero su corazón muerto, es feliz así.


Bueno, este es un one dedicado a una amiga muy querida. Este es mi primer OneShot, acerca de esta pareja (?). Dedicado muy especialmente a Daniela Tovar, aunque no sepa que escribo. Allí le dejo esto. Espero, que quede bien. Trabajo en las comas, así que intento que me salgan bien ubicadas. Saludos.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas. El resto, le pertenece a JK Rowling.

* * *

**CLAUSTRO:  
**  
Voces de locura sobre su cabeza, repetían una y otra vez la misma palabra. "Te pudrirás en la maldita _cárcel_ y a él, no le va a interesar". De todas formas, tenía fe. Él vendría pronto. A él, ella le era indispensable. La mejor mortífaga, la diosa de la maldad. La reina de la tiranía y del dolor en cada grito agudo, que se escuchaba en los oscuros recovecos de las calles muggles. ¡Él no la dejaría pudrirse allí! ¡Él muy pronto vendría por ella y la cobijaría entre sus brazos!

_Estrechada_... En brazos fríos y muertos. Labios que no acariciaban nada, labios fríos y una lengua de serpiente envenenada. Sus besos, le gustaban tanto. Los cruciatus, la mejor forma de sentir placer. El borbotear de la sangre cálida. Ella de solo pensarlo, sentía la presión en su cuerpo. Imaginarse la sonrisa, el deseo de ver el sufrimiento en sus ojos. gemía de pensarlo, soñaba con ello y sus ojos se cerraban lentamente. Ninguna mujer era como ella, nadie podría satisfacerle como ella. Si incluso, lo _deseara_...

Su mente divagaba en la penumbra. La marca no revivía, nunca se oscurecía ni sentía ese calor del cual vivía. Ese calor, de aquel corazón frío que la necesitaba. Lo comprendía. Él, no se acordaba de ella. Incluso, su esposo, su _imbécil_ esposo... Él se acordaba más de ella.

Todos los santos días, esperaba. Su marca tenebrosa jamás indicaba algo más que un "estás muerta". Entre piedras, entre suciedad y ratas, ella juraba vengarse. Estaba en la cárcel, había caído... ¡Se vengaría! ¡De ella, no se burlarían más!

Perecía, entre nidos de ratas. Una larga lágrima negra. ¿Su señor la habría olvidado? ¿Su señor, le habría dado su puesto a aquel ser, que odiaba con todas sus fuerzas? ¿Se lo habría dado, a Severus Snape? ¡Su estómago, expulsaba cantidades exorbitantes de ácido, de solo pensarlo!

Infringirse dolor, sus largas uñas recorriendo su carne. Así se sentían sus caricias, así quería sentiras. Enterrar sus dedos en su piel abierta y expuesta. Descubrirse el pecho y jugar con él. Seguramente, sus manos le apretarían tan deliciosamente, que no iba a poder dejar de pensar en ello. Estaba asfixiada con el deseo de regresar. Los dementores nada le hacían, a su frío corazón. Frío con hielo, solo generaba más frío. Lo único que la mataba lentamente, era el sabor de su rechazo.

Allí permaneció. Año tras año, día tras día... en soledad. Tantos sacrificios, tanta entrega y allí estaba muriendo. Su vida se terminaba. La _gran_ "Bellatrix" ya era una sombra.

Lágrimas frías, gotas de sangre como cubos de hielo. Gritos de locura, golpes a la pared. ¿Por qué no habría venido? ¡Ella le era fiel, era su mejor súbdito! Su cuerpo era su juguete. Él, podía disponer de ella, como deseara... ¿Acaso, tenía a otra? ¡Le arrancaría la cabeza y comería sus entrañas, de ser necesario!

Alienada, con el rostro desencajado. Una expresión de locura. Recuerdos en su mente que incesamente, hablan con voz infantil. Ella era una Black, ella no era cualquiera. Su apellido era tan importante, como su señor. ¿En qué pensaba? ¡Deliraba!

Una sonrisa suave emergió de sus desgastados y muertos labios, cuando las paredes de aquella cárcel estallaron. Lo sabía, su señor no podía vivir sin su cuerpo, sin sus suaves caricias. Sin aquella suave tortura, que ella aceptaba gustosa.

_"¡Yo estuve en Azkaban por él!"  
_  
_"Sí y seguro, tus memorias sobre lo horrible que es Azkaban, serán muy útiles"_

Severus se equivocaba. Snape no lo entendía. No entendía, la conexión existente entre ambos. Él, le contaba todo. No era solo el sexo, era un romance _mortal_. la casta Bellatrix, que placer le daba a su amo y señor.

Entre las sombras, su otro yo. Podía ser condenada. Que frieran su cabeza, que cortaran sus manos... Pero que jamás le arrancaran a su señor, su cuerpo. Él debía divertirse con el. Él debía usarlo a su conveniencia. Sin importar ya, si la amaba o no. Moriría de solo pensar que la rechazaba. Era su peor pesadilla.

Sus manos, ásperas por tantos hechizos, en su carne. No importaba, el dolor pasaba. Pasó más de cuatro años, quizás más. Podía, pasar en ese mismo momento. Su voz, el cántico de una serpiente que endulzaba sus oídos. Su frío cuerpo, empujándose contra el suyo. Tan débil, tan feliz se sentía allí. Tan encantada y tan terrenal. Él podía pisotearla si lo deseaba. Frente a él, ella, no era nadie. Ni su esposo, podía comparársele. No, a su señor, nadie.

En el lecho de su muerte, su alma atada estaba a la tierra. Atada a los pies de su señor. Deseaba la inmortalidad, seguirle y poseer su cuerpo, aún en la tumba. Que sus sangres fuesen una sola. Dársela a beber. Ni su hermana, era tan fiel como ella. No lo era.

Y allí, su cadáver se podría. Esperaba por el retorno de su señor, ya muerto. La primera palabra que rondó en su cabeza, se hacía realidad. Estaba en la cárcel de su amor, pudriéndose en la tierra, en su espera. Él siguió adelante y fracasó. Ya pronto vendría y querría ser consolado por ella. Querría, que ella hablase pestes de Harry Potter, que le contentara con la bana idea de que regresaría al poder, y lo vería caer. Sus brazos estaban abiertos, para siempre. Eran de él y por él, su corazón seguiría latiendo. Él nunca le dijo.. "Debes morir" y ella, sigue latiendo dentro de una enorme fosa que trae el estandarte... "En memoria de Bellatrix Lestrange Black".


End file.
